


You Don't Need Pants for the Victory Dance

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: I Am Weasel. (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clothing Kink, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: It's been years since high school and somehow, nothing's changed.Weasel is still popular and Baboon is still a loser.Are things really as they seem?
Relationships: I Am Weasel/I R Baboon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	You Don't Need Pants for the Victory Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own I Am Weasel or any of its Characters

Bobby sighed as he dragged the cleaning supplies in his arms along with him from one room to the next, absently tugging at the end of his uniform as he walked into the room at the end of the hall. It was the biggest bedroom in the house, the master bedroom and it belonged to Will Weasley along with the rest of the large house (or rather mansion) that Bobby was being forced to clean.

It’s been roughly ten years since high school and somehow nothing has changed.

Back in high school Bobby hated Will and he was sure that Will hated him right back. They were always competing against each other, always trying to show each other up but no matter how hard Bobby tried, no matter what he did he could never beat Will.

That one year when they both tried out for the football team Will got onto the team, Will was the Quarterback. Bobby was the water boy. When Bobby auditioned for the leading part in the school play Will auditioned too. But while Will got the leading role of Romeo and got to play alongside Caroline Addams, the prettiest girl in school, Bobby was stuck as the understudy’s understudy for the part of Juliet. Then of course there was that one-time Bobby tried out for the track team; Will got in easily while Bobby wasn’t even considered to be part of the team.

Bobby hated it. He hated how unfair things were, how Will could get anything he wanted with a wink and a smile while he couldn’t even get a helping hand when he was begging for it. He hated how easy it was for Will, he hated how handsome Will was and he hated how Will always beat him regardless of how hard he tried. Eventually he hated Will because Will was definitely doing it on purpose. Will was constantly trying to humiliate him; he was constantly trying to get in Bobby’s way; how else could you explain the way they were always trying out for the same things and hanging around the same places? Unfortunately, there wasn’t ever anything Bobby could do about it.

He wasn’t handsome like Will. He doesn’t have the flaming red hair that framed his head perfectly or the chiselled jaw and tanned skin, he doesn’t have those endless green eyes. Bobby was awkward, pale and scruffy. He had long shaggy black hair, his back was always hunched over and he had beady black eyes don’t even get him started on his butt. It was big, embarrassingly big so he was always trying to hide it under baggy pants and loose jeans. Bobby hated the way he looked and no matter how hard he tried he could never find a way to look better since everything he did only seemed to make things worse. Will was handsome, Bobby wasn’t. Will was talented, Bobby wasn’t. Will was popular and Bobby was not. Bobby hated him, hated him with a passion which made his current situation so much worse.

After high school Will went to an Ivy League school and graduated at the top of his class, opened his own practice, started his own business and became a millionaire all in the frame of ten years. Bobby barely managed to pass high school, got rejected by every college he applied to and was forced to live with his parents until they forced him to either move out or get a job a few months ago. It was just his luck that he couldn’t find a job and he faced the very real possibility of his parents throwing him out until he showed up for an interview with a cleaning company and actually got the job. For a little while Bobby was actually excited.

He got a job; it wasn’t the most glamorous job in the world but at least it was something. Things were finally looking up. He started making plans on how he’d spend his first pay check where he’d go and what he’d do. Bobby even started looking at apartments so he could finally move out of his parent’s house. Unfortunately, his world came crashing down on him when he found out that the company assigned him to be a cleaner for the Weasley home of all places.

It was awful.

When he showed up for work, Will was waiting for them when they arrived with the rest of the members on his cleaning team. He tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, he prayed that enough time had passed so that Will wouldn’t recognize him, but of course the redhead recognized him immediately and then immediately singled him out. While the rest of the cleaning crew worked on the lower levels of the house, Bobby was forced to work on the upper levels of the house on his own. Not only that but he was required to wear a… special uniform while he worked.

It was a French maid uniform of all things; with an apron, hat and stockings, the whole works. None of the other cleaners were expected to wear some ridiculous outfit, no just Bobby. Bobby was also the only one required to serve Mr. Weasley his morning tea whenever the redhead worked from home, which was almost every single time that the cleaning crew showed up for work. Just him, always him.

Bobby’s always known that Will hated him and wanted to make him miserable but that seemed like overkill even by his standards.

The raven sighed as he set his cleaning supplies down in the centre of the room and looked around to see what he had to do.

Will was really well organized, clean and tidy. His room was always in order and there was rarely ever anything out of place. Bobby couldn’t understand exactly why the redhead demanded that he clean his room every single time when there was rarely ever anything to clean in the first place. Honestly Bobby could rarely find something to do whenever Will set him to work, but he had a job to do, and he had to do it whether he liked it or not. Bobby just tried to keep his eyes on the prize. In a few months he’ll be able to afford his own place; he found an apartment on the other side of town it wasn’t much and it was in a pretty sketchy part of town but it was a start.

The raven messily brushed back the lock of hair that fell from his ponytail and grabbed the feather duster from the rest of his cleaning supplies, before walking over towards the shelf to start dusting.

He tried to be careful as he moved the feathered stick over the tomes. The first time Bobby dusted Will’s room he ended up knocking over some expensive sculpture and it shattered on the floor. Will walked in just as Bobby tried to clean it up, the raven panicked and started rambling out hurried apologies, terrified of what might happen if Will got angry enough to go to his boss. But Will just laughed. A large mocking grin spread over his lips as he watched Bobby clean up the mess before he turned around and walked away.

Will never said anything to his boss, but his hours were increased so he could assist Mr. Weasley in whatever he needed assistance with. Bobby knew that was just Will’s way of making him pay for his mistake the hard way, especially since the redhead suddenly started hanging around the rooms he was cleaning whenever he started cleaning and watched him. It’s like he was just waiting for Bobby to mess up or do something wrong. Work was always tense but today, Will had some kind of meeting and wouldn’t be back until after the cleaning crew left. Bobby was relieved. He had a better time at work when he knew that Will wouldn’t be there. Cleaning became less of a…chore, he could talk to the other members of the cleaning crew during lunch and he didn’t have to stay as late as he normally did when the redhead was around.

Once he’d finished with the shelf, he went over to the desk on the other side of the room only to pause when he noticed that the door to the walk-in closet was open. Will never had them do any laundry, he usually had everything dry cleaned and picked up by his personal staff. Bobby usually just vacuumed and organized the clothes before shutting the door but he already did that the day before so he had no reason to go in there again but…

But the day before when he was cleaning, he found something in the back of the closet, behind Will’s sweats and sports gear. It was Will’s high school football jersey. It was bright red with white stripes and a large roaring panther on the front and the number seven on the back with Weasley written on the top.

Their high school football team was called the Green View Red Panthers. That was the jersey Will wore to every game the very same kind of jersey that Bobby never got the chance to wear… well, except that one time. But Bobby doesn’t want to think about that time, he doesn’t want to think about that time ever again. Besides, he never really got to see himself that one time he anyway.

The day before Will was hanging around so Bobby didn’t let himself have more than just a look at the red and white material before he folded it and shoved it back where it was before.

But Will isn’t home today, the rest of the team is working downstairs and Bobby knew no one would come back up there for at least another hour. So, he thought that just a peak couldn’t be too bad.

He set the duster down on the ground and went inside, slowly stepping into the walk-in closet.

***

It’s been more than ten years and Will never forgot Irwin Robert Baboon.

They met in kindergarten. Bobby doesn’t remember but Will remembers; he remembers that back then they were best friends. Bobby was so bright and happy back then, so wide eyed and sweet that Will just wanted to keep him locked up and away from everyone else. His parents didn’t really approve, what with him coming from such a wealthy family and Bobby’s family being so poor but Will never cared about any of that. All he cared about was Bobby. So, his parents humoured his little infatuation and let the two boys play together whenever Will asked.

A year later Will moved.

His father was a great businessman and wanted to expand his empire to an overseas country so they had to move. Will had been heartbroken especially after his parents revealed that they wouldn’t be taking Bobby with them the way they promised him before the move.

It wasn’t till high school that he saw Bobby again.

They moved back to the states and back to their old town. Will was elated when he found out that Bobby still lived there and he was so excited to see the other boy after so many years apart.

He got up early on the first day of freshman year. He had their driver get him to school as quickly as possible so he wouldn’t miss Bobby arriving and they could spend the rest of their lives together after reuniting.

It was just two minutes before the bell rang that Bobby actually showed up and when he did Will’s heart almost stopped.

He looked so different.

He was taller, he was actually a couple of inches taller than Will and his hair was longer but it’s his eyes that really got Will.

They weren’t bright, open and so innocent the way they used to be.

Bobby’s eyes were cold and empty. It would seem that the boy went through a rough time after Will left town. His father had trouble keeping a steady job, his mother worked herself sick and Bobby had no friends to speak of. He was alone. He immediately walked up to the teen tried to say hello but the raven-haired teen just ignored him.

Soon he realized that Bobby didn’t remember him.

When he got home, he told his parents, whined like a child in his mother’s ear for what felt like hours while she tried to reassure him that everything would work out.

“You were both so young and it’s been a long time since you played together. It’s possible that he forgot. Lord knows how short that boy’s attention span used to be all those years ago.” The woman said absently when her son gave her a glare and she only smiled softly at him, “He was so forgetful that he always needed you to go about his day; he waited for you at lunch and always waited for you at the gate of our old house so you could go play. He depended on you dear. All you have to do is remind him like you always did. He’ll remember and once he does.” The redheaded woman leaned forward to press a kiss on her son’s forehead as she finished, “He’ll adore you just as much as he did back then. Be patient, give it time. Good things come to those who wait.”

His father’s advice was slightly different.

“Son let me teach you something that I learned many years ago.” The man said standing in the middle of their private golf course as he readied his next shot, “People don’t know what they want. They don’t understand what they need, that’s why you need to show them.” The older man glanced at his son with those emerald green eyes before looking back to the ball, “Robert obviously forgot who you are. You need to remind him. Establish your dominance and then once you have his attention.” The man then pulled back and swung, the ball flew through the air and landed just a few yards away from the hole and he grinned, “Then, it’s just a few more steps before you take what’s yours.”

Will’s eyes went wide and he suddenly flushed, “I’m not taking him against his will father.”

The older man rolled his eyes as he handed his golf club to the caddie who congratulated him on his shot. He walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I wasn’t telling you to. But I am telling you to be aggressive, persistent. You used to protect that boy all through kindergarten, didn’t you? Remind him that he needs you. Remember second place is just first place for losers, make sure you get the prize and once you do don’t let go. All you need is a step in the door and then the way forward will be clear as day.”

And Will tried, he tried to get Bobby’s attention tried to remind him of how things were when they were younger. He tried out for all of the same clubs that the raven did and all the same sports. He did all he could to make sure that he got Bobby’s attention, even interfered whenever one of the bullies at school tried to mess with him. He made sure that the whole school knew that Bobby was under William D. Weasley’s protection and they stayed away. Unfortunately, this just led to Bobby hating him more and more every day.

Will knew how it looked.

Will was always trying out for the same sports and clubs and he always got the top position when he did while Bobby was either rejected or put in last place. Heck he had to pull a ridiculous amount of strings to convince the drama teacher to let Bobby have any kind of part in the school play. It was extremely hard trying to convince himself not to listen to that voice in the back of his head telling him to get the girl cast as Juliet kicked out so Bobby could be with him on stage instead. That was actually the first sign that things weren’t going well.

The school bullies stopped harassing him but they also made it abundantly clear that they were only doing it under Will’s orders. By then Bobby thought that Will was showing him up on purpose, that he was trying to humiliate the raven-haired teen for some reason.

His efforts came out to naught, but no matter how much Bobby hated him, Will’s adoration of the raven-haired boy only grew.

Bobby was awkward with an odd lisp; his hair was always messy and he always got his words mixed up whenever he was flustered or upset. Will thought it was terribly adorable. He loved watching the teen sputter nonsense from across the classroom whenever his teacher asked him a question and he was forced to answer. Loved the way he’d flush when he got embarrassed. Will would ignore the girls that hovered around him in the cafeteria in favour of watching Bobby eat. He’d spill his soda sometimes and hurry to get it cleaned up. It reminded him of when they were kids and they’d eat together. Bobby would spill something on his shirt or get a smudge on his cheek and Will would wipe it off for him, then Bobby would give him that bright smile.

Eventually other kids at school noticed, he wasn’t exactly hiding his affections for the teen but he never really brought it up either. Will’s friends would notice him staring or rather “drooling” as they called it, they’d notice how he’d suddenly bring up the raven-haired teen in their conversations and then they remembered how adamant the redhead was about no one touching Bobby. It wasn’t all that hard to figure out.

So, in their great wisdom and knowledge, they decided to help their friend out. They didn’t care that their friend had a thing for the loser with the weird lisp. As long as he was getting laid, they didn’t care either way.

That’s true friendship kids.

It was the day before homecoming.

He got a text from some of his friends telling him to go to the locker rooms after school.

Apparently, the football team thought it would be a fantastic idea if they forced Bobby into Will’s football jersey and left him tied up in the locker room. Bobby was there for almost three hours wearing nothing but the redhead’s jersey before Will suddenly showed up. And when he did, he just stared at Bobby with a flush quickly spreading over his cheeks before he quickly untied the raven and looked away while he got dressed. Grabbing his jersey and practically running from the room the moment Bobby was finished.

That image was branded onto his mind.

Bobby was just lying there, tied up and flushed with embarrassment in his jersey… In his clothes. His thick raven hair had fallen over his eyes and lips were red from the hours he spent biting them, his eyes were watery with tear streaks running down his face.

Will hates seeing Bobby cry, can’t stand the thought of the boy being hurt. But right then for the briefest moments he could barely think straight. Barely think straight enough to focus on helping the boy get free and dressed since his thoughts were all dancing around pinning Bobby down and doing unspeakable things to him instead.

After he left the school, he went to find his friends. When he did, he found them all grinning from ear to ear, asking if they should implement their plans to make Bobby prom queen yet.

Will was not amused. But he appreciated the gesture, even if things between him and Bobby weren’t any better than they were before. Homecoming came and passed, Freshmen year turned into sophomore year and then senior year. They had prom where Will was crowned prom king along with Caroline Addams as prom queen but Bobby never showed so Will ignored his friends and went home. He went to college, started working and dated every now and then but he never forgot about Bobby despite knowing that he’d probably never get to see his raven-haired obsession again.

Until a few months ago when Bobby walked through his door for the first time.

Will’s heart almost stopped right in his chest.

It took an extraordinary amount of control to stop himself from reacting too obviously to the raven and Bobby clearly didn’t want any unwanted reactions as he tried to make himself as small as possible, trying to blend in with the other cleaners.

Will couldn’t have that.

He called Bobby out, making sure that the others didn’t realize that he and Bobby knew each other. He didn’t want to make it seem like the young man was getting any special treatment, which he would but the other cleaners didn’t need to know that. He made it seem like he was picking on the boy, like he was giving Bobby a hard time.

Bobby had to clean the second floor of the house all on his own, Bobby had to play his assistant whenever Will was working from home and Bobby was the only one required to wear that ridiculous uniform. The other cleaners thought he unjustly hated Bobby so they were always nice to the raven-haired man.

They didn't know that Will had Bobby clean the upper floor because the upper floor was always cleaned by his personal staff so he never had to work too hard. No object of Will’s affection would ever be caught dead doing hard manual labour.

The other cleaners didn’t know that Will had Bobby assist him because he wanted to spend time around the other man. And as for the uniform, well... Will just enjoyed the view he got every time Bobby leaned over to pick something up. His ass was still absolutely perfect. It’s like the raven spent every day of his life doing squats or something. But the other cleaners didn’t know any of that.

Ten years and nothing’s changed. Will still loved Bobby and Bobby still hated him. Will wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t just outright tell Bobby that he liked him, the raven would never believe him even if he did. But having the other man around him on a daily basis and never being able to do anything about his feelings was torture.

Something needed to change.

Will gave a sigh as he walked up the stairs to his room, giving each member of his staff a smile as they greeted him as he made his way through the house. His meeting ended early; he didn’t have any others scheduled for the day so he decided to spend the rest of the day working from home. Bobby’s probably finished cleaning upstairs by now but the cleaning van was still outside so he figured that the raven was probably downstairs with the others. Will was just the slightest bit disappointed but he could always just ask someone on his staff to send the raven up to serve him tea. He looked forward to that look of frustrated annoyance Bobby always gave him when he was forced to serve him coffee or tea, although another part of him kind of hated it. But he adores Bobby so if frustrated looks was all he could get, Will was willing to accept it.

Something is better than nothing.

The redhead made it up the stairs and turned to walk down the hall all the way to his room. The door was open but he didn’t think much of it as he set his suitcase down on the bed and walked over to the walk-in closet to change only to freeze in the door.

He hasn’t seen his old football jersey since high school and to be honest he kind of forgot that he still had the thing stashed away. He didn’t really have a reason to keep it, he just couldn’t get over the memory of what Bobby looked like that one time in the locker room.

Now…

Now Bobby’s wearing it again.

If you had told Will that he’d find his long-time infatuation wearing the football jersey when he came home from work, he wouldn’t have believed you. And yet there it is.

Bright green eyes went wide and Will’s mouth fell open in a gape as he just stared. Because right there in his closet was Irwin Robert Baboon, in his jersey, without any pants, doing a victory dance. His maid outfit was lying in a heap in the corner of the room. Bobby had his hands braced on his hips with his back arched back as he hopped from one corner of the room to the next.

Will just stared for one perfect moment. Bobby didn’t seem to notice and Will couldn’t help but smile at the smile on the raven’s face, the way the heavy bangs of pitch black fell over his eyes. He moved so he was leaning against the doorway and folded his arms watching the other for a moment more when the raven made a turn and almost stumbled over his own feet when he caught sight of the red head standing in the door.

Bobby’s eyes widened to comical proportions and he froze. Will smirked.

“Please, don’t stop on my account.”

“I-I don’t. I are sorry-“

“Sorry for what?” Will asked as he pushed off the door and stepped closer to the other who mimicked his movements backward, “That’s a good look on you.”

Bobby opened and closed his mouth repeatedly as he kept moving backwards, Will’s smirk grew when the raven’s back hit the wall and he reached out to tug on the sleeve of the jersey.

“Maybe it’s time for a uniform change, I wouldn’t mind seeing you like this more often.”

Bobby glared, Will could see him biting down on his tongue, trying incredibly hard to tame that fiery temper and not get himself fired. Not that Will would ever do anything to get his beloved fired, Bobby getting fired meant potentially losing his infatuation after finally having him back after so long. Then again, maybe he could get Bobby fired, offer him a job as his personal assistant.

Now there’s an idea.

“Nothing to say. Well then, I assume we have a deal.” Will’s smirk grew as he set his hand down against the wall at Bobby’s side. He leaned in closer took in a deep breath along the raven’s neck before leaning up to whisper against Bobby’s ear, “I do love that look on you Mr Baboon.”

Bobby’s jaw clenched, “Thank you sir.” He bit out through grit teeth and Will pulled back.

“Although, I think just one more addition would make it absolutely perfect.”

Bobby frowned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review


End file.
